1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymer dielectric layer material of an organic thin film transistor (OTFT), and more particularly to a mononuclear star-branched polymer dielectric layer material and an OTFT having the polymer dielectric layer material.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic thin film transistor (OTFT) technology can be applied to fabricate large-screen display products and has the advantages of low processing temperature and low production cost. As a result, many research institutes/entities are working on developing materials and processing techniques related to the fabrication of organic thin film transistor. The most promising and competitive organic semiconductor material in this field includes pentacene or regio-regular polythiophene.
However, most current researches on the organic thin film transistor is still built upon using SiO2 as the gate dielectric layer. Yet, the trend in the development of the organic thin film transistor should most probably be heading toward the use of complete plastic material so that large area and low cost fabricating method such as printing could be used. Thus, research into other organic polymer materials that can replace the conventional SiO2-based gate dielectric layer is urgent and worth the effort.
Furthermore, the working area of the organic thin film transistor device is located at the interface between the semiconductor and the dielectric layer. Consequently, the properties at the interface would largely determine the highs and lows of device performance. Additionally, mechanical properties, thermal properties and chemical stability are some of the main factors determining the commercialization into end products.